Bee Stings Are On Trend This Season
by WaterLily888
Summary: "Well, this was a new personal low. If there was any doubt left, it was shattered in this moment. Camille was certain, that the universe was out to get her." Or the one story about the date where Camille just wants to be sensual and alluring and everything goes absolutely wrong. Sequel to I Don't Want To Have Your Babies!


Happy Valentines Day! (This is a little late ***coughs*** ) I hope you all had a great day.

This is the ever so requested sequel to: I Don't Want To Have Your Babies. If you haven't read that yet, you can check it on my profile, because you might be a little bit lost if you don't.

I honestly wasn't planning on writing a sequel but you guys loved it and kept asking me to write their date, so here it is! I'm kind of nervous about it because I really didn't know how to add to the previous installment. Nevertheless, your comments are lovely and this story is the product of them. Special shout out to Luakinaga because she was lovely over the holidays and sent me adorable messages.

As always, I only own Aiden and I don't own the Step Up franchise.

Happy Reading Guys!

* * *

 **Bee Stings Are On Trend This Season**

Someone is out to get her.

Everything that could go possibly wrong is going absolutely _wrong_. Her hair didn't curl properly and her eyeliner is wonky on her left eye (which is brilliant because if her eye starts twitching, then her uneven eyeliner will just bring more attention to it… _tight_ ).

And she didn't have time to drink her afternoon coffee so she's feeling off because of the lack of caffeine and she just wants to cancel their date and curl into a ball and stay single forever and maybe adopt a cat or twelve. Why did she agree to this date, well she's still not sure. Her best guess is her self-destructive tendencies.

"Stop pacing around Camille. You're just going to get sweaty." Nora says while calmly sipping a cup of tea.

"Easy for you to say, Nora. You're already settled down and married and you don't have to impress anyone and your eyeliner game is always on fleek." Camille replies while fussing with her eyeliner yet again.

"Camille, for the last time, your eyeliner is fine. It looks like it does every single day."

Well _jeez,_ Camille knew that she was no makeup artist but letting her know that her makeup was a ratchet mess on a daily basis was not-

"Stop being so dramatic" Nora sighed and placed her cup down before walking over to Camille. "You're beautiful and funny and any man would be lucky to have you. Stop putting so much pressure on yourself; just enjoy your date."

"He's just such a beautiful man Nora." Camille sighed while looking at her phone. Moose was supposed to pick her up in about fifteen minutes.

"I know; you haven't shut up about it since you met him." Nora gave her a pointed look. "And that's exactly why you need to go and enjoy your date. Be sensual and alluring. You've got this."

Sensual and alluring… right, Camille could be sensual and alluring.

"Are you still going on about that skinny kid Camille?" Came Tyler holding a very hyper looking Aiden in one arm. "It's kinda cute cause' you're acting like you're thirteen instead of twenty three." Tyler smirked.

"Daddy, Moose is the coolest dancer in the whole entire world!" Cheered Aiden, still wrapped in his fathers arms.

"What do you mean coolest? Cooler than your old man?" Asked Tyler, playfully dropping Aiden on the nearest couch and doing some random dance moves.

"Yea Daddy, he's the coolest!" Giggled Aiden from the couch.

"Well you have to give credit where credit is due, at least he's honest." Smirked Camille at her brother, before picking Aiden up and embracing him.

Just as Tyler was about to reply, the doorbell rang. All eyes went straight to Camille and Aiden ran towards the door.

"I'm getting it!" Yelled Aiden, opening the door. "Moose!" He exclaimed while jumping in his arms.

"How's it going, little man?" Asked Moose, easily catching Aiden with one hand while simultaneously doing his signature fist bump with the boy.

He looked incredible, Camille thought to herself, as she took him in. He was wearing black distressed jeans and a simple long sleeve grey shirt. Surprisingly enough, he was missing the usual beanie that always seemed to adorn his head, letting his curls bounce free. The point was that he looked good, _damn good_ , and she couldn't understand for the life of her, how he managed to make a casual attire look so effortlessly good. Meanwhile, she took almost two hours to get ready.

Camille was appalled… and slightly turned on.

"I've been practicing!" Yelled Aiden, ever so enthusiastically, snapping Camille out of her thoughts as he started making up random dance moves.

The distraction allowed Moose to firmly shake hands with Tyler and kiss Nora on the cheek in greeting. For the first time in the evening he locked eyes with Camille and couldn't stop feeling like the ground was falling beneath his feet.

She. Was. Stunning

Dressed in a pale pink sundress, that hugged her figure _just_ right, she was a vision. He hair was curled slightly and her smile was present as always and her _eyes._ God those eyes did _things_ to him.

"Hi" He breathed slowly, still taking her in.

"Hi" She smiled back.

" _Hi_." Interrupted a smug looking Tyler from across the room.

"Hi!" Yelled Aiden next to his dad, thinking it was some sort of game.

Moose stopped to grin at Aiden, before extending his hand out to Camille. "You ready to go?"

"Yes." Camille answered while picking her purse and allowing Moose to guide her to the door.

"Don't have _too_ much fun kids." Tyler continued, grinning knowingly at the pair, while Nora shook her head in disapproval.

"Mommy, can I go with them?" Asked Aiden, already making his way to the couple.

"That sounds like a _fantastic_ idea, Aiden." Answered Tyler before looking at Camille dead in the eyes and smiling. "You could tell Moose all the other things Auntie CamCam says to mommy."

And it was in that exact moment, that Camille was sure that her brother was some sort of sociopath, that enjoyed this agonizing torment that she went through with each passing second-

"It's time for your bath Aiden." Chimed in Nora, walking up to Aiden and picking him up.

Moose laughed at the family antics before turning to Camille and asking: "Would you like to go now?" while giving her a charming smile.

What she really wanted was _imminent death_ , but going out was cool too.

Wordlessly she smiled and led the way out.

* * *

It's been a twenty-minute car ride and Camille is theorizing about how there's someone out in the universe that's _out to get her_.

Maybe she did a horrible deed in her past life and someone from her past life is seeking their vengeance on her present self. Or maybe she has accumulated a lot of bad karma for constantly parking like an asshole. _What?_ Parallel parking is hard, _ok_.

So far, she tripped slightly when walking down the stairs on her way to the car and to make matters even worse she got the damn hiccups five minutes in to the car ride.

How the _hell_ is she supposed to be sensual and alluring when her sentences get cut off mid way because of a hiccup? To make matters worse, Moose finds it hilarious. He's not fooling anyone, because she can totally see him from the corner of her eye biting a smile every time she interrupts herself.

"So." Started Moose. "I think you'll like where we're going."

 _-Hiccup_

"Will you tell me where we're going though?"

"If I tell you, then it will spoil the surprise." He smiled at her. "Besides, we're so close to our destination."

 _-Hiccup_

"But the anticipation is killing _-Hiccup-_ me" Camille said while Moose bit, yet another smile.

"I can't say I can take full credit, I had help from a _very_ reliable six year old." Smirks Moose while wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Oh God." Mutters Camille. "What did he say?"

"What _didn't_ he say?"

Maybe the person that's out to get her is Aiden himself, the little punk…

 _-Hiccup_

"We're here!" Interrupts Moose while pulling in to a beautiful building that reads Botanical Garden.

"It's a garden!" He continues trying to read her expression. "Aiden told me you're into nature and I thought this was a pretty place. It has a butterfly exhibit and everything." And _ok_ , he's rambling a little bit, but he doesn't want to mess this up and the only reply that he's getting so far are her hiccups.

Camille looks at the entrance of the garden and then looks back at him. She smiles at him and it's adorable because her smile reaches her cheeks and she has cute little crinkles that form around her eyes. Yup, he's a goner.

"I love it." She smiles at him again and starts to get out of the car.

* * *

They're making their way to the butterfly exhibit and Camille is thanking any deity up there that her hiccups are gone. The garden is beautiful and she feels a little more at ease now that they're finally at their destination and- _BAM_

Of course, _of course,_ she pushes on a door that _clearly_ says pull. Moose's chuckles echo through the empty garden and Camille is sincerely re-thinking that twelve-cat adoption plan.

So much for being sensual and alluring... _Tight_

"Let me." Says Moose, while placing a hand on her waist and opening the door for her. She's trying to brush it off, but come one, she's twenty-three, she should know how her way around opening a door by _now._

There's really no time for self-deprecation left because the inside of the butterfly exhibit is gorgeous and Moose is _looking_ at her in a way that's making her insides turn. She smiles yet again at him and makes her way through the exhibit.

Once inside, they're handed a guide that has various nectarine flowers and diverse butterflies that can be found through the exhibit.

"Look Camille, I think, that, that one is a Noble Leafwing." Says Moose while pointing to a really pretty red and pink butterfly.

"Oh my God, it is!" Exclaims Camille while looking at the guide to make sure they're looking at the correct butterfly. She nods her head and grins at him, taking her camera and snapping a picture of the butterfly.

Moose can't help but smile at her child like enthusiasm; she is truly something else.

"Moose come check out these Lantana flowers!" Says Camille, while walking to another bush that had an array of beautiful flowers.

"They're so pretty Cam. Here, let me take a picture of you." Said Moose, while taking her camera and baking up in order to give her some space for her to pose.

After a few snaps, she's feeling pretty confident so Camille decides to try a different pose and leans down to smell the flowers. This will _surely_ make her look sensual and alluring.

"That's a pretty pose Camille, stay still like that." Says Moose, moving the camera to capture different angles.

Sensual and alluring, she's got this fam.

"Oh God!" Shirked Camille, instantly letting go of the flowers and backing away from the bush.

"Moose, a bee is chasing me." She continued yelling, frantically moving farther away from the bush and flailing her arms.

"Cam, stay still!" Moose, answered trying to help her by fanning the guide in order to move the bee away from her.

"Ow!" She shirked louder, before covering her nose. As if this date wasn't humiliating enough, the damn bee stung her. On her nose!

"Oh God, are you ok?" Asked Moose nearing Camille.

"I think so." Camille answered, uncovering her face.

"Camille, I don't want to alarm you, but you have a little bit of-" Moose started but was cut off by a frantic Camille.

"A little bit of _what_?" Asked Camille reaching for her purse.

"It's just a little bit of swelling."

Horrified, she gasped.

"You call this a little bit?" Asked Camille, looking shocked at the mirror in her hands. Her nose grew two whole sizes in just five minutes.

Well, this was a new personal low. If there was any doubt left, it was shattered in this moment. Camille was certain, that, the universe was out to get her.

So she did what any rational twenty three year old woman did in this situation; she started tearing up.

"Hey, hey, hold up. It's not that bad." Said Moose, instantly embracing her, rubbing her back slowly.

"I look like Pinocchio!" Sobbed Camille. "All I wanted was to have a nice date and the universe is out to get me and it's not my fault that I suck at parallel parking. It's not that I don't care, I'm just really bad at it, _ok."_

"Camille, _what_ are you going on about?" Asked Moose, pulling away slightly to get a good look at her.

"I just wanted this date to go well, and so far everything that could go wrong _is_ going wrong."

"Who said that it's going wrong?" Asked a confused looking Moose.

"Have you seen my nose?"

"Yes, and it's beautiful. You've looked beautiful all evening."

"Stop."

"Why? Does it embarrass you that you left me breathless when I first saw you?"

" _Stop_."

"Come here." Said Moose, pulling her closer. "Haven't you heard darling, bee stings are on trend this season." He said in a pretty terrible British accent. However the intent wasn't lost and Camille giggled.

"There you go." He said, loving the easy way he could make her laugh.

"Now if I may, there is only one proper remedy for bee stings." Before he could loose his nerve he pulled her closer and ever so delicately kissed her forehead, then her nose and then her lips.

As if by their own free will, Camille felt her eyes close. The feelings that he's giving her are absolute bliss and she cant help but wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Her fingers start playing with his hair, and that is clearly a good move on her part because he's kissing her harder and oops they're standing in the middle of a very public garden.

Reluctantly they pull away, both breathing hard.

"At least your eye didn't start twitching this time." Says Moose, because he's a terrible human who can't let things go and enjoys teasing her a little _too_ much.

"Oh God! I messed my eyeliner." Says Camille, horrified while looking at herself in the mirror. Some battles are never won apparently

 _Fin_

* * *

Well there it was! I hope that it lived up to your expectations and that you had a giggle or two while reading this. Poor Camille just can't get a damn break, can she?

As always, I ask you that I you liked this (or didn't) please let me know by **leaving a comment.** I love hearing your feedback **.  
**

That's it from me,

Obama out


End file.
